Before the Amulet
by mercimews
Summary: Set before the events of Specter of Torment: Shovel and Shield Knight are lovers and grand knights, their adventures lead them far and wide. Whilst they journey across the land they find out what it really means to guard and protect the land and all who live in it. Mostly Shovel X Shield but may include future pairings and more characters


**A/N This is my first fanfic,** **criticism** **and reviews are highly needed. This is basically going to just be a short amount of adventures that Shield and Shovel go on before the events of Specter of Torment.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

The night was cold and dark, the lone flames that remained of the subtle campfire I had created for Shield Knight and I. She laid on my chest with her arms wrapped around me, my cerulean. Horned helmet was on as I gazed up into the night's sky. "What a beautiful night, my beloved." I whispered sweetly to the crimson armored woman who had turned me into a pillow. Sometimes I hated it when she did that but I had learned to accept that my body did make a perfect pillow in her opinion.

"Indeed, the sky is quite clear tonight." She yawned as she tried to fall asleep, her winged helmet was rested atop her head as she was embraced by the purest form of slumber. I always stayed up later than her yet she would always rise from her slumber in the early hours of dawn. I tuned into my surroundings and smiled under my helmet, I only heard the howl of a lone wolf and the whispers that the wind provided.

I hummed sweetly as I heard footsteps, I gripped my shovelbade as I prepared myself for an attack. "Who goes there?" I yelled into the darkness as I saw a large shadow approach the camp. I growled softly as I carefully pushed Shield Knight off of my armored chest. The footsteps grew louder and faster as I got up and prepared myself "One final chance, reveal yourself!" I yelled louder than I should of.

His armor was darker than night itself, the red markings were like the purest of blood, taken from a delicate warrior. He smiled at me as he gripped his shovelblade and let out his infamous pitched laugh (I guess that's what Black Knight was known for, after all he's still waiting for his voice to finally drop) I charged at Black Knight and swung my shovelblade, sparks emerged as my blade connected with his. I growled and blocked his strike, I looked into where was eyes would be and gazed into the empty abyss that was his horned helmet.

Shield Knight awoke from her slumber as the battle continued, she gazed at the sky as I continued to fight with my rival (I didn't know why she did this, I guess she just enjoyed stargazing as much as I) she grabbed her oversized shield and ran towards us "Black Knight, I have already chosen a lover!" she swung her shield at the knight, my eyes widened in disbelief, I had never seen a single knight use a tool for defence as an actual weapon!

I watched her strike my rival with her shields, her facial features showed no emotion as she struck the smaller man. Black Knight took all of the strikes as tears rolled down his face and leaked into his armor. I, being the being the mentally bigger knight than him pulled Shield Knight away and offered him my hand.

"I apologise for her actions, Black Knight." I spoke softer than a delicate whisper.

He let out a growl and stormed away from our campsite, I gently laid Shield Knight's head on my chest and watched her drift back to sleep. Soon after she fell asleep I looked around and counted the amount of stars there were in the night's sky before drifting off into the land of dreams.

Once again, she was in my arms. I was dressed in a simple black suit with a cerulean tie whilst she wore a long, white dress with a crimson bow wrapped around her waist. The large crowds watched me walk out of the castle with her, we were both smiling and very happy. I placed her down and gently sighed as I watched her smile.

"You know, I have always loved you." She cooed sweetly as I looked into her lifeless eyes.

I gulped softly as I dragged a knife across her neck, I wasn't controlling her movements and she wasn't controlling her wide, lifeless smile. I continued to drive the knife deeper into her neck, slicing away muscle and tissue. She wasn't bleeding, only grinning with a dull look. I cut away her neck and studied her head, brown eyes, short, blonde hair, fair skin and a lone beauty spot that rested below her right eye.

I pulled her severed head toward my face, blood covered my hands. I smiled at the lifeless woman and she smiled back, she'd gaze into my eyes and stare.

I quickly awoke from the nightmare, my forehead and armor drenched in sweat. I glanced around, she was still asleep on my breastplate, still smiling as she roamed around in the land of dreams and peace. I had had this same nightmare every night since we started to roam the land, searching for a few knights from the order who had decided to go for a short wander and never return.

Shield Knight and I were looked up upon by both the Order of the Shovel and the Order of the Shield. We were more than just partners who were assigned the task of protecting each other when one did a dangerous task that no other knight in both orders dared to do, we were lovers who would risk our lives for each other. Every time I see her battle with her isometric shields my heart would be set on fire and my mind would wander.

She was the one who shielded my heart, my defence, my love and my future wife.

I watched her delicate, tired eyes open as she slowly woke up, she yawned sweetly and smiled at me (that very smile was just enough to melt my heart, I really am in love with her). My heart fluttered softly in my chest as our eyes locked, I flashed her a smile as I helped her up and we both stretched.

We wandered the land for the day, not a word was exchanged between us. As we walked I continued to carve a bouquet of roses out of a few crimson gems I had previously found, as it was the day of love and romance tomorrow (the king made that day up because he wanted to keep the kingdom happy) I was going to give her a grand crystal bouquet and make her breakfast.

We had found the other knights hiding in a cavern, all of them were injured. Shield Knight quickly checked their injuries as I scanned the area. Under my helmet my mouth twisted into a small smile, she was a very attractive woman and she always knew what to do. We all walked back to Pridemoor Keep and once again Shield Knight and I were rewarded with yet another day off.

I watched her look into the sunset, her helmet rested in her hands as her short, blonde hair flowed in the breeze. "Yet another victory for us, Lady Shield." I spoke in my most confident, manly voice.

Her response was a small giggle "Of course Sir Shovel, without you I do not think that this mission would've even been achievable." she smiled at me as I wandered over to her, my gaze set upon her mesmerizing beauty. I had only dreamed of finding a woman like her, I guess ending up with her was just pure luck or maybe fate itself.

"I heard that in that large tower over there." She pointed to the Tower of Fate as she spoke "There is an amulet, guarded by all types of evil creatures."

"And we need to destroy it?" I interrupted her

"Indeed." she spoke quickly as she continued to gaze into the sunset, her eyes reflected the beauty of the sun itself. Strong, beautiful, mysterious, that was all she was. I pulled out the bouquet of roses that I had behind my back and smiled.

'My lady, I have always loved you." I spun Shield Knight and held her in my arms, our faces were closer than they have ever been before. A subtle shade of red stained her face as I looked into her eyes. Our lips connected as our eyes shut, a pleasant feeling washed over me as we kissed. I slowly pulled away and presented the bouquet to her, I tucked a rose (well tried to, being in love with a woman that is taller than you is not an easy task!) behind her ear and beamed brightly at her.

I loved this woman, I loved the adventures we went on and I also loved being a knight!


End file.
